Apollo's Magical Sighting
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: It's a special day for Apollo Justice The Gramarey's are coming to his school R&R please ok so this does touch into Apollo's adopted family and his school life


"Ok class remember that tomorrow we have a very special duo coming to school," the teacher said. "Now just as a reminder this is not going to be a wild party class so I still want you on your best behaviors."

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGG!

The class swarmed out of the room while 10-year-old Apollo was just walking behind his class.

"Hey Apollo can you believe that the famous Zak Gramarye is coming to our school," a classmate said.

"I'm not really into magic," Apollo said. His friend laid his hand on him.

"Yeah but magic is always awesome you know," he said. "Although I do wonder what happened to the third member um what was her name?"

"Thalassa I think," Apollo stated. "Michael do you believe in magic?"

"Sure do Apollo," Michael said. Apollo was opening his locker when someone pushed it closed.

"Hey ORPHAN!" the bully said. "You never paid your debt." Apollo huffed.

"I don't owe you anything!" He shouted. "And I'm not an orphan!"

"Sure you are ORPHAN!" the bully continued. He grabbed Apollo's arm. "Well if you don't have any money, I guess your dumb bracelet will do."

"My mom gave me that bracelet!" Apollo said reaching up. "GIVE IT BACK!" Apollo was beginning to cry.

"Well our little orphan is a crybaby too," the bully continued.

"ROBERT!" someone yelled. The principal was behind Apollo. Robert annoyingly gave Apollo his bracelet back. "Come to my office tomorrow morning Robert."

"Yes Principal Senning." Apollo ran out of the school and to the bus with Michael following him.

"Hey Apollo you got it back," Michael said. Apollo was still crying.

"I hate being called an orphan!" He stuttered.

"I know you're not," Michael said. "I mean you're mom makes the best cookies."

"Adopted mother," Apollo muttered. Michael decided to drop the subject seeing that it would just be painful for Apollo. After the bus dropped Apollo off at the bus stop he ran home.

"Welcome home Apollo," Mrs. Justice said. Apollo greeted his mother. In truth he loved her. She was the best mom a guy could ask for. He just was always sad whenever he thought about his real parents and why the left him.

"Hi mommy!" Apollo said.

"How was school?" Mrs. Justice asked.

"OK I guess," Apollo stated going after the cookie jar and sitting by the counter. "The Gramaryes are coming tomorrow."

"Well that's great!" Mrs. Justice stated. "I'm sure it will be fun." Apollo nodded.

'Maybe they'll embarrass Robert when they come,' Apollo sulked. When he was finished his snack he went upstairs to do his homework.

The next day during math class his class was pumped up. Then the loud speaker came on.

"CLASS 18 WILL NOW GO TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

"Single file please," the teacher stated. When the class entered the auditorium the school was screeching for joy.

Meanwhile backstage Zak and Valant Gramarye were preparing for the show.

"I can't believe we're doing a show for school children," Valant complained.

"Isn't that usually our target audience," Zak stated causing Valant to fall.

"I meant in a school Zak and you know it," Valant said getting off the ground.

"Aw Valant it's going to be great," Zak said. "Besides it gives me a chance to see if the school is good for Trucy."

"If the old man lets her," Valant said causing a glare pointed right at him.

"Trucy is the most important thing to me, Valant," Zak said. "And no one is going to tell me how to raise her."

"I know but it's not like it would be the first time he would tell what Thalassa's kid to do."

"It may not be true Valant," Zak said. "Not even the old man would be that harsh."

"She did cry a lot when she came back so-"

"Is everything ok?" the principal asked interrupting them.

"We're ok," Zak said. "Are the kids ready?"

"They're ecstatic," the principal stated.

"Then lets give them what they asked for," Valant said. The show went on great casing the kids to cheer and laugh. Zak went up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for being here today and we hope to see you all at our next show in L.A.," Zak said. "And we'll be by all the classes by the end of the day, we promise you." The school was dismissed back to their classrooms.

"Wasn't that awesome Apollo?" Michael asked back at homeroom. Apollo nodded. "Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"No," Apollo said. "It just seemed familiar somehow."

"Well they are famous, Apollo," Michael stated.

"Not that," Apollo said. "Like I've seen the moves when I was little you know?"

"No."

"Look it's the Gramarye's!" another classmate shouted. The door opened to reveal the famous duo.

"Well hello class 18," Zak said he disappeared and reappeared on the teacher's desk. "How did you like the show?" The class filled with excitement and all Apollo could make out is the shoutings of 'Sign my backpack' or something like that.

"And how are you little boy," Zak said to Apollo who was looking the other way. "Didn't you like the show?" Apollo turned his head and nodded. "I guess it's not easy feeling like an outsider huh?" Apollo nodded again.

'How'd he know?' Apollo thought. Zak patted him on the head.

"Well keep your chin up and you'll get far," Zak laughed. "Little piece of advice find someone you look up to and it'll feel like they really listen to you." Apollo nodded and turned his body around thanking Zak.

"!" Zak looked at Apollo's wrist seeing the bracelet. He regained composure giving Apollo a signed picture.

"Ah Zak we have to go to class 19," Valant said.

"See you class 18," Zak said waving goodbye. Once out in the hallway he couldn't help but think to himself, 'That kid, could it be?'


End file.
